<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth of The Child by HPxObsessedFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417169">The Truth of The Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan'>HPxObsessedFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella's story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, The truth about Wyatt, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Seer was vanquished along with the other council members in the Underworld, the girls thought the baby died along with them. And while that was true, they hadn't known that Phoebe had been pregnant with twins. The baby girl had survived due to the Angel of Destiny interfering. The Angel saved the baby girl who was pure and she was destined to be the greatest force of good with her cousins Wyatt and Chris by her side. She travels back in time with Chris to save her parents from a life of misery and to save Wyatt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aunt/Nephew - Relationship, Aunt/niece, Father/Daughter - Relationship, Mother/Daughter, Mother/Son - Relationship, Uncle/Niece - Relationship, father/son - Relationship, uncle/nephew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Traveling Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Isabella Laura Halliwell-Turner is the daughter of one of the Charmed Ones and a half-human half-demon. Their names are Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. Bella is one of the three most powerful witches remaining in the Warren-Halliwell bloodline. There are Wyatt and Chris, the sons of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, and herself obviously. Prue never had the chance to get married and have children due to being killed by Shax, the Source's hitman. And Paige never had the chance to have a family because she was killed in a huge battle against Christy Jenkins.</p><p>Anyway, Phoebe and Cole never knew they had a daughter until three years after the Seer and Council Members were vanquished. They had thought Phoebe had only been pregnant with one baby, who turned out to be the Source reborn. They never knew she had been pregnant with another baby. The reason they hadn't known about her was due to the Source draining her of her energy whenever she tried to protect her mother from his influence. She had even tried to warn her father of her aunts and uncle coming to vanquish him but the Source wouldn't let her form that kind of connection with her parents.</p><p>When the Seer stole the Source and Bella from Phoebe's womb, they thought everyone died in the blast from the Seer when she couldn't handle the Source's full power but the only one that survived had been Bella due to the Angel of Destiny interfering before she could die. The reason her parent's hadn't known about her after the massive vanquishing was because the Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death, and the Cleaners had hidden her on another plane of existence and began training her to use her powers because having that much power in her would have driven her insane before her fifth birthday. They wanted her to be able to use her gifts without causing massive damage. The powers that Isabella had were apportation, the ability to control fire meaning (pyrokinesis, fireball, fire-throwing, and incineration), shimmering, telekinesis meaning (astral projection, telematerialization, and advanced telekinesis), conjuration, sensing, levitation, empathy, cloning, deflection, shield, both physical and mental, and she also had her nifty little ability of an eidetic memory.</p><p>Her eidetic memory wasn't really a superpower but she couldn't complain as it helped her remember spells and potions. She never needed to look at the Book of Shadows unless it was to add more spells, potions, curses, and the like. But since she didn't want to depend on just her powers, Isabella was a master of martial arts, kung fu, and karate. She also knew sword fighting and knife throwing.</p><p>It may seem like she was too powerful to exist but Isabella and Wyatt both were born on the day magic died on the Wiccan Sabbat. They were the end of demons and warlocks but they never went after any demon or warlock that wasn't threatening the balance or that didn't come after them first. Well, before Wyatt changed sides. It wasn't instantaneous, he just starting acting out after Piper had died. But Isabella thought it was the work of a good magical being, maybe a combination of a good being and an evil being. Wyatt and Isabella were too powerful for anyone to contain aside from the Power of Three. Chris on the other hand thought it had been the work of demon that changed Wyatt. They agreed to disagree on that. Isabella really wasn't worried that no one believed her because she knew she was right. Her instincts had never led her wrong before.</p><p>Wyatt changed so gradually, that no one had noticed when he turned fully evil. He became a worse Source of all Evil than the ones who came before him. The demons were even begging someone to do something because they couldn't due to not being powerful enough to stop him.</p><p>Anyway, Isabella wanted to save her family from the horrible future they were in so with the blessing of her deceased family and the Angel of Destiny, she and Chris were traveling back in time to the day the Titans had been freed. Chris wanted to lie to their family about who they were but Bella had already asked the Angel of Destiny if they would change anything if they had told the truth. Thankfully, lying wasn't needed. Their destinies were written in stone.</p><p>Isabella was thankful that she didn't have to lie but she was dreading telling her parents who she was to them. She didn't think that Paige would react well to Cole being back but she would have to live with it. Isabella wasn't going to let any more harm come to her father. He had been through enough, especially when his soulmate rejected him. That was the real reason he had gone insane. No one could survive without their soulmate. First, their powers go out of control, then it made them go insane, and finally, it made them seek their own deaths.</p><p>Isabella had even met her soulmate in a Cupid named Cooper, Coop for short, but he couldn't come with her to the past considering the world needed him in their time. People were getting injured or killed every day due to Wyatt and his minions so they needed all the help they could get.</p><p>Anyway, Isabella had just finished packing her belongings into a trunk when Chris arrived. It looked like he didn't pack anything except for all the books from Magic School. She didn't understand why he had done that because they could have gone to Magic School when they traveled back in time.</p><p>Before they opened the portal, Isabella made sure she had her parent's wedding photo, a photo album of pictures of her growing up with her family, and the wedding portrait of her and Coop.</p><p>"<em>Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, Send me back to where I'll find, What I wish in place and time</em>," they chanted watching as a portal appeared before taking a deep breath as they walked into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Bella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This starts on season 5 episode 22, Oh My Goddess. Bella and Chris are honest about who they are and what they came to stop. FYI, Leo was there for both of his children and not just Wyatt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris and Bella covered the time portal they used to get there with their powers as Chris orbed directly in front of Phoebe saving her life from the titan. "Don't look into her eyes!" he cried as he began to throw every potion he could get his hands on at the titan. The titan disappeared and he got the first real look at his aunt that he hadn't seen in almost ten years. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You alright?" He asked softly. He could barely keep the emotion out of his voice. As Chris gathered his bearings, Bella explained to her mother that Paige wasn't dead, just turned to stone. They weren't really too worried as they knew they found a way to get her out in their future and they would again.</p><p>"Who are you, people?" Pheobe asked as she tried not to look at the young woman. She reminded her of Cole with how green her eyes were. Phoebe never said anything but she has felt empty since Cole's death. It felt like part of her was missing. She has only ever felt that way one other time and that was the death of her beloved baby.</p><p>"My name is Chris Perry-," before he yelled out in pain when Bella hit him on the back of his head.</p><p>"Don't you dare lie to her, Chris! They are our family and deserve more than that!" Bella exclaimed just as Piper entered the room.</p><p>"You're family? Who are you?" Piper asked.</p><p>"This is Christopher Allen Halliwell. He is your and uncle Leo's second-born son. And I am Phoebe's only daughter, Isabella Laura Halliwell-Turner. I'll explain the last part when aunt Paige is freed," Bella explained glaring at Chris for even thinking of lying to their family. They were taught to always be honest, even if it was about something they wouldn't want to hear.</p><p>"Anyway, we're from the future. We're here to save the world. The future we just came from is a nightmare of epic proportions," Bella said as she looked at her mother for the first time in ten years.</p><p>"How?-" Phoebe started to ask but trailed off. She was too stunned at seeing her daughter in front of her after thinking she was dead.</p><p>"Do you mind if we wait to explain everything when aunt Paige and uncle Leo are here? It's hard enough just thinking about it, let alone explaining how I am alive more than once," Bella asked pleadingly.</p><p>"Yeah, we can wait," Phoebe said. She wanted to know but she also knew that her little girl has been through a lot just by the look in her eyes. Eyes like that had no business being on such a young face. Her daughter couldn't be more than twenty-six. She didn't want to imagine what her daughter could have possibly witnessed that was so horrible that they risked everything to come back and try to stop it.</p><p>"How old are you?" Piper asked her niece. She knew by just a glance that this young lady was Cole's and Phoebe's daughter. She was the spitting image of them.</p><p>"I'll be twenty-six on February second of next year," she said.</p><p>"You share Wyatt's birthday," Phoebe said. She was stunned that she didn't remember just a life-changing day.</p><p>"Wyatt and I are basically twins just with different parents. We were both born just as magic returned that night," Bella explained.</p><p>"Why don't I remember that?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"All I'm going to say is the Angel of Destiny and the Cleaners are responsible for that," Bella said as she sat down.</p><p>"Well, that is going to change. I am going to raise you," Phoebe said firmly.</p><p>"Oh, that is a guarantee," Chris said smirking. His aunt was super protective of her little girl but she had nothing on uncle Cole.</p><p>"Before we say anything else, what do you say of freeing aunt Paige?" Bella said smiling. It took a few hours and a plethora of magical creatures later Paige was free. Chris and Bella looked at their aunt for the first time since they were babies and said hello. "Who are they?" Paige asked her sisters.</p><p>"Chris is Piper's son and Bella is my daughter from the future," Phoebe informed her.</p><p>"Two sons, huh? You really are bucking tradition huh? And not even a P name at that," Paige said looking approvingly at her oldest sister. Before she could say anything else, she looked straight at her niece and said firmly, "You are Cole's daughter,"</p><p>"Yes. Hello, aunt Paige," she said smiling.</p><p>While her sister and niece got acquainted, Piper was thinking back on that rough period in their lives. It was hard to admit it, but Piper honestly missed her brother-in-law and she regretted killing him. And it wasn't just for his knowledge of demons and warlocks. But she also knew what it was like being controlled by evil and she couldn't believe they hadn't noticed what was really going on with Cole.</p><p>Another reason she missed him was that he had made Phoebe happy in every way possible. He loved Phoebe and their family. He put himself on the line for them multiple times and they never even said thank you. As Piper really thought about it, she was ashamed of their actions towards Cole. He couldn't help who he was. They should have just accepted him for who he was. If Cole ever came back, Piper promised herself that she'd make it up to her brother.</p><p>She also remembered Leo mentioning that he had sensed another being in the house when Phoebe was pregnant but he could never get a good read on it.</p><p>As Piper pondered their relationship with Cole, Phoebe was struggling with the fact she killed her husband. The love of her life. Her soulmate.</p><p>She couldn't believe she had said all those horrible things to the man she loved. She had told him he wasn't good enough. That she hated him. That she will never think of him again. She told him that she didn't feel anything when she thought he was dead in the basement after he took the Shadow in but that wasn't the case. She had felt like her world was ending. It tore her apart.</p><p>As she thought about her husband, she finally admitted to herself that she never stopped loving Cole. She still had hope that he could find some way to come back. Phoebe just knew she would see him again.</p><p>Paige on the other hand was also thinking about Cole as she was talking to her niece. It was like looking at Cole in female form especially when Bella smiled. She had her father's smile. She was surprised to find that she did indeed miss her brother-in-law. It was stupid but she missed arguing with him. It brought her some amusement. But she never understood why she was so driven to kill Cole. It didn't make him bad just because he had demonic powers. She understood it was how they used them that determined if they were good or bad. Paige just didn't understand why he became the Source but then she remembered that he had taken in the Hollow while saving their lives just before the Source could kill them.</p><p>"My God. What have we done?" she asked with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Piper asked but she had a feeling it was about Cole.</p><p>"We killed our brother and he was possessed by the Source. How was it we never noticed?" Paige asked as she pulled her niece into her arms.</p><p>"I think we just didn't want to see it. I miss him," Piper finally admitted aloud.</p><p>"I want him back," Phoebe said firmly trying not to cry as she looked at her beautiful daughter. She really was the female version of her father.</p><p>"The only one who can bring him back into this realm is the Angel of Destiny," Bella said locking eyes with her mother.</p><p>"We'll summon her after we deal with whatever is going on. By the way, where are you at this time?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"With the Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death, and the Cleaners. They are in the process of slowly giving me control of my powers or I'll go insane. It's not like the training you guys had to do but they are placing the knowledge into my brain so I'll instinctively know how to use my powers when called for," Bella said.</p><p>"If I let them continue the training, will they allow you to live with us? I want to raise you myself and I don't want to miss anything. I've already missed the first few months of your life and I don't want to miss anymore," Phoebe said hugging her daughter.</p><p>"I don't see why not," Bella said just as the girls were turned into Goddesses.</p><p>After they took care of the titans and Leo was turned into an Elder, they all gathered in the living room along with Leo to hear why they hadn't known about Bella. But what they didn't know was they were also going to be informed about Wyatt and what happened to him.</p><p>"Why didn't we know about you?" Phoebe asked as they settled down in the living room.</p><p>"You were pregnant with twins but you never knew due to the Source being the second baby. Every time I tried to make myself known to you and daddy, he drained me of my energy and had made me so weak that I couldn't use my powers to warn you. A lot of the decisions you guys had made weren't really yours or daddys," Bella said pausing as she processed their emotions. First confusion, then clarity, before settling on rage.</p><p>"Why was I driven to kill your father? I mean, I liked arguing with him but I didn't want to kill him. I knew he was Phoebe's soulmate, so why did I do the things I did?" Paige asked her niece.</p><p>"Because of the Source. He could tell you were beginning to trust daddy and he couldn't have that. He and the Seer had made plans revolving around the baby and mom. They wanted to add Charmed power to the Source's power and it would have made him unstoppable. No one could have stopped him after he had been born," Bella explained watching as her mother's eyes flashed with rage before she calmed down.</p><p>"As you know, he could do magic from the womb, so all he had to do was cast a strong compulsion on you aunt Paige, and with him planting doubts inside your head, all you needed was a little push to make you do something you otherwise never would have done," Bella finished explaining to her aunt Paige.</p><p>"That explains so much," Paige muttered.</p><p>"Why didn't you die with the Source, Seer, and the council members down in the Underworld?" Leo asked.</p><p>"The Angel of Destiny. She knew I was needed, for what, she never explained but I am not complaining," Bella said smiling.</p><p>"Yeah. They don't like giving answers," Leo said as the others nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What are your powers, sweetie?" Phoebe asked her beautiful daughter.</p><p>"Apportation, the ability to control fire meaning I have pyrokinesis, fireball, fire-throwing, and incineration, shimmering, telekinesis meaning I have astral projection, telematerialization, and advanced telekinesis, conjuration, sensing, levitation, empathy, cloning, deflection, shield, both physical and mental, and I also have a nifty little ability of an eidetic memory. The eidetic memory isn't really a superpower but I can't complain as it helps me remember spells and potions. I never need to look in the Book of Shadows unless it's to add more spells, potions, curses, and the like. But since I never wanted to depend on just my powers, I am a master at martial arts, kung fu, and karate. I also know sword fighting and knife throwing," she explained.</p><p>"You are a very talented young lady," Paige said smiling.</p><p>"You have the Source's powers? Can you control them?" Piper asked her niece since she didn't want accidents in the manor.</p><p>"Yes. The reason I have the Source's powers is due to the Angel of Destiny. She thought since that demon spawn tried to kill me and she knew I would never misuse them, so she gave them to me. Come to think of it, she never really explained why she gave me his powers," Bella mused just as she felt her father right next to her. They have always had a strong bond. He may be overprotective but she wouldn't have him any other way.</p><p>"Well, let's summon the Angel of Destiny," Piper said smiling at the thought of seeing her brother again and seeing baby Bella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Word Count: 2,258</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shocking Truth About Wyatt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Summoning the Angel of Destiny requires a power of three spell," Chris said after Bella told them about herself.</p><p>
  <em>"Power of Three,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We summon thee,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And call to us,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Angel of Destiny,"</em>
</p><p>They watched as a ball of light came into the room before settling in front of the sisters. Bella couldn't help but smile when her mentor and friend appeared in the living room.</p><p>"Bella," she greeted smiling.</p><p>"It's nice to see you," Bella said smiling as she hugged her friend.</p><p>"What can I do for you ladies?" the Angel asked as she turned towards the sisters. But she already had a pretty good idea of what they wanted and was happy to do it. This family suffered more losses than should be possible so she would be happy to bring some happiness to them.</p><p>"We would like you to bring our brother, Cole back," Paige said hopefully.</p><p>"I will as he was not meant to die," the Angel said as she made him appear in front of her before she did something no one expected except for Chris and Bella. She did a spell making him a full witch with his demonic powers along with performing a spell to stretch his humanity so he couldn't be possessed or controlled ever again.</p><p>Bella couldn't control herself any longer. She ran towards her father, jumping into his arms crying tears of joy.</p><p>"Daddy," she muttered squeezing him as tight as she could. It's been three years since she saw her father after he had been killed in a raid. She had witnessed his death and it had been the worse thing she had ever seen and she has seen a lot of awful things. And if it hadn't been for Chris, she would have lost control of her powers and slowly went insane with grief and rage.</p><p>"Why is she crying?" Leo asked his son. It was still a shock seeing him six-foot and walking around before he was even born.</p><p>"Three years ago, they were on a raid together. Uncle Cole was helping some kids and didn't see a fireball aimed at his back. He died and Bella witnessed the whole thing. Bella has always been a daddy's girl. If you didn't find her with either me or Wyatt, you could find her with uncle Cole. Anyway, after he died, I had to take care of her for a while or she would have gone insane due to grief and rage," Chris explained watching as everyone went pale with horror.</p><p>Cole hugged his daughter tighter trying to reassure her that they would change it. That she would never see the things she had witnessed in their future. He and Phoebe were horrified that their little girl saw his death. They never wanted her to see anything like that.</p><p>After she had calmed down, Cole and Phoebe made her sit between them holding her hands. They didn't want to lose her after thinking she had been dead for nearly a year. It was heart-wrenching that they never had known about her due to baby Lucifer. The little demon spawn.</p><p>"If Cole and I allow you to continue training our daughter, will you let us raise her? We've already missed the first few months of her life and we don't want to miss anymore," Phoebe requested as she looked at the beautiful young woman that her daughter was.</p><p>"Of course. You may not remember this due to the Cleaners, but you have seen her every day. You even have pictures of her after she was born. But since she was a newborn, she couldn't control her powers and almost burned down the house when she didn't have her stuffed rabbit. We had to step in because she would never have survived with all of that power inside of her," the Angel explained.</p><p>"When can we have our memories back?" Piper asked trying not to lose her temper.</p><p>"Cleaners!" the Angel summoned watching as they appeared in the living room.</p><p>"Yes?" they asked.</p><p>"Restore their memories of Bella," the Angel kindly ordered. It took about ten minutes but they finally had their memories back. There were even pictures of Bella with Wyatt and a few with Darryl's children.</p><p>"Can she control her powers?" one of the Cleaners asked.</p><p>"Yes, but girls...You may have to put a bind on baby Bella's ability to control fire and her lethal telekinesis powers," the Angel said.</p><p>"Are you okay with that, Princess?" Cole asked.</p><p>"Yes. It won't affect me because I'm not from this time," Bella said leaning against her father.</p><p>"We'll bind her lethal powers until she turns fourteen years old," Cole said as he didn't want that kind of burden on his little girl until she could handle it.</p><p>"Okay," the Angel said, and less than a second later, Phoebe had her baby in her arms.</p><p>"Is that everything you needed?" the Cleaners asked.</p><p>"Actually, I have a request if you don't mind," Bella said as she stood up.</p><p>"What is it?" they asked.</p><p>"Would you wipe my father's bad history from the mortals' minds? If he doesn't have anything to do he will go insane with boredom. And will you update uncle Leo's information so they won't have any more problems as they had with Dan Gorden?" Bella asked.</p><p>"It's done," they said before they left.</p><p>"Bella, do you need anything else?" the Angel asked.</p><p>"Can I tell them about future Wyatt without changing anything?" she asked watching as her aunt and uncle had a look of panic on their faces.</p><p>"Yes. The future cannot get worse than it already is. Anything else?" the Angel asked.</p><p>"Can I use my spells to make the manor safer and add more floors and rooms without consequences?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes. You will need it for when your mortal family comes to visit," the Angel said before she left.</p><p>"Would you like me to do the spells first or would you like to hear about Wyatt?" Bella asked.</p><p>"Wyatt," everyone said at once and were stunned when baby Wyatt orbed himself in Bella's lap.</p><p>"He normally doesn't do that with strangers," Piper muttered.</p><p>"Wyatt, Chris, and I are the next power of three. We have such a strong bond that we can feel each other's emotions and read each other's minds. Wyatt knows we're not a threat because he can sense it," Bella explained holding her cousin close.</p><p>"That helps," Leo said smiling at the bond they share. It seemed to be stronger than the girl's bond.</p><p>"Okay. What we are going to tell you is going to be difficult to believe. If you would like, I can cast a truth spell that I modified. It won't last twenty-four hours and we can monitor what we say," Bella said frowning. She knew it was going to be difficult for aunt Piper and uncle Leo the most.</p><p>"I'd feel better if you'd cast it. It's not to say we don't trust you but it'll erase any doubt we may have about you," Piper said as she gently took her son into her arms.</p><p>
  <em>"For those who want the</em>
</p><p>
  <em>truth revealed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Opened hearts and secrets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>unsealed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From now until the truth ends,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For those in this house,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will hear the truth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>from other's mouths,"</em>
</p><p>"Ask me a question," Bella said smiling.</p><p>"Are you married?" Phoebe asked watching as her daughter paused looking at her father before answering.</p><p>"Yes. To a Cupid," Bella said watching her father's eyes flash with his protecting instinct.</p><p>"When will you meet?" Cole asked.</p><p>"Not until I'm twenty-three in this time," Bella said before her aunt Piper interjected bring the focus back onto Wyatt.</p><p>"What is it you need to tell us about Wyatt?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Someone turned him evil before he turned two-years-old. But the evil laid dormant for fourteen years. I think whoever got to him wanted him to learn everything there is to know about our family before doing anything about it," Chris said because he knew Bella had a different opinion on that topic.</p><p>"I can't believe you're still going on about that," Bella muttered and everyone turned towards her.</p><p>"You have a different opinion?" Cole asked his daughter.</p><p>"Yes, I think it was a good being who tried to kill Wyatt but since my cousin is so powerful, they couldn't kill him. So I think he was traumatized to the point that he thought good wouldn't protect him," Bella said firmly as she knew she was right.</p><p>"What makes you so certain?" Paige asked her niece.</p><p>"I have my father's sensing ability and couple that with my instincts, I'm hardly wrong. My instincts have never failed me before so I am not going to stop listening to them now," Bella said firmly.</p><p>"And you shouldn't. So, I have a solution to this problem. Why don't you, your father, and I concentrate on your conclusion while Chris and the others concentrate on the demon aspect," Phoebe said.</p><p>"I can live with that. Are you okay with that, Bells?" Chris asked.</p><p>"Yes," she said smiling.</p><p>"Too bad we can't do what we did before," Chris said.</p><p>"And that would be?" Leo asked as his niece and son smirked and smiled down at Wyatt.</p><p>"We used to make wagers on who was right or wrong. And we also made wagers on who killed the most demons. It was a way to con the others into doing something we never normally would have done," Bella said laughing as she remembered the things she got Chris or Wyatt to do for her.</p><p>"Oh, god. Mischief makers," Phoebe muttered while her sisters, Leo, and Cole went pale at the thought of what their children will do when they get older.</p><p>"Be afraid," Chris said smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Word Count: 1,692</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Spells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone took in the fact that they would have to stop someone from turning Wyatt evil, Bella unshrank her truck with her belongings, taking out her Book of Shadows she has created over the years. It was filled with spells, potions, curses, everything they would need to know, including some of the spells she had created.</p><p>"Where did you learn that?" Phoebe asked her daughter stunned at the magic she had done.</p><p>"I stole some ideas from Harry Potter. The spells and potions and made my own versions," Bella said smiling at her aunt Paige.</p><p>"Why didn't I think of that?" Paige muttered shaking her head.</p><p>"How is your Book of Shadows so thick? It's thicker than our Book," Piper asked her niece.</p><p>"I added everything I found in the Halliwell Book of Shadows, magic school, and I created spells, potions, and curses of my own. Dad even helped me create spells for the resistance Chris and I had created to fight Wyatt's minions. We wouldn't hurt Wyatt but we made damn sure to cripple his power base," Bella explained.</p><p>"Magic School? Like Harry Potter?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Kind of. The Elders created it to nurture young magic. They wanted to teach the next generation how to use their magic properly," Leo explained.</p><p>"I attended both Magic School and Mortal School and graduated at the top of my class with honors. It was before Wyatt made his move on the magical community and the Mortal World," Bella explained.</p><p>"We'll save your future, honey. We won't let anything like that happen again," Cole promised.</p><p>"What did you plan on for a career choice?" Paige asked.</p><p>"I wanted to be a teacher. I like kids," Bella said smiling.</p><p>"You don't have children, do you?" Cole asked.</p><p>"No. Coop and I didn't want to bring a child into that future," Bella said frowning.</p><p>"No offense, but I am happy I'm not a grandfather, yet," Cole said hugging his little girl closer.</p><p>"Bells, I know you missed your parents, God knows I missed mine too and would love nothing more than to talk to them, but you need to cast your spells on the manor," Chris said as kindly as possible.</p><p>"Right. Sorry. Call for the model of the house, Chris," Bella requested before opening up her Book of Shadows.</p><p>"Why do you need the model of the house?" Paige asked just as it appeared in front of them.</p><p>"In a year or two, Wyatt shrinks you guys to protect you after uncle Leo is injured. Just in case that happens, you will need everything. Clothes, food, drinks. And the model will have a charm on it so nothing will go bad," Bella explained.</p><p>"We're going to have our hands full," Piper muttered.</p><p>"Just wait until Chris and I come into our powers," Bella said laughing.</p><p>
  <em>"Family growing and no space to spare, extend to fit for all to bare, for privacy for a couple or three to live at home and live apart, but with family. Extend to fit and live together in harmony,"</em>
</p><p>The manor glowed before the magic settled.</p><p>"How many floors did you add?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Four. They are all apartments. The first floor is for guests. There's one for Grandpa, mom, dad, and me. There's one for aunt Paige and one for you and your growing family," Bella said smiling.</p><p>"That is amazing," Leo said.</p><p>"Yeah. Growing up, we all heard stories of the fights you guys got into because of too little space in the house. This way, none of us will have to move and we won't have to be around each other all the time. I know I need to space. And mom and dad have to deal with their issues before they can become a stronger couple," Bella explained.</p><p>"I agree," Phoebe said.</p><p>
  <em>"Future spirits, addressed by thee, shield future vanquishes, disguise by me, change it to mortal, so mote it be,"</em>
</p><p>"What does that spell do?" Cole asked his daughter.</p><p>"Mortals will not find out about us. It's an Illusion spell. Whenever any of us preforms a vanquish in public, the mortals will only see us fighting," Bella explained.</p><p>"That would have helped a lot over the years," Piper said thinking about her big sister.</p><p>"I know. We heard the story of aunt Prue," Chris said.</p><p>"Did we ever get to see her again?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"Uh, yes. But we can't say anything more until we get the okay from the Angel of Destiny," Bella said. She would love to tell them that aunt Prue and uncle Andy were Whitelighters but she couldn't.</p><p>
  <em>"For protection of children, mortal and magical friends and future family, all in the circle of mortal and magical above suspicion and trustworthy and family, to the defense of thee, seek out dangers and untrustworthy associated with circle and protection of thee. Circle of strength, the trust of family and friends, protected in thy walls and defend and defense of thee,"</em>
</p><p>"Protection spell. But it will cover the apartments and the attic. It will block evil from entering those rooms," Chris explained before they could ask.</p><p>
  <em>"Search out and defend against evil and untrustworthy in defense of thee. Protect all innocents in this house, so mote it be,"</em>
</p><p>"Nice spell," Phoebe said proudly.</p><p>
  <em>"Protection of children and future family, scan dark intentions of that outside of the circle of the crew with honor, truth, and strength of good, scan, block, and trap dark intentions of true,"</em>
</p><p>"How many protection spells did she create?" Cole asked his nephew.</p><p>"Quite a few. She takes the safety of family and innocents seriously,"</p><p>"She grew up to be an extraordinary woman," Leo said proudly.</p><p>
  <em>"Protect the children, family, future family and innocents of anew, defend against evil all levels are true,"</em>
</p><p>"Why didn't we ever think of these kinds of spells?" Piper muttered watching her niece.</p><p>
  <em>"Safety of children and innocents are anew, protect good beings and children so all that is true,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Protection of innocents and children to all remain, neutralize danger hallways all the same,"</em>
</p><p>"You weren't kidding. She does have a lot of protection spells," Cole muttered.</p><p>
  <em>"Scan for evil and trustworthy of like, neutralize powers of all evil in the ways of the psyche, with trust, friend and justice of true, scan evil and negate it undo,"</em>
</p><p>"I may have to add those spells to the Book of Shadows," Piper said smiling proudly at her niece.</p><p>
  <em>"Evil of kinds and levels of true, block innocents from them for all that is true,"</em>
</p><p>"That protects only the innocents that come back to the manor," Chris explained.</p><p>
  <em>"Evil of kinds and levels of true, reject in attic, stairs, innocents, and witches are protected in virtue and strength anew. Protect staircases, scan for evil and untrustworthy so all that is true,"</em>
</p><p>"Didn't she already do that?" Paige asked.</p><p>"Yes, but this is just an extra precaution," Chris explained before Bella performed the last spell for the model of the house.</p><p>
  <em>"Modifications to house, extend to model, protection, and safety to be, if shrunk to fit, model normal and live to be, create like real, so mote it be,"</em>
</p><p>"Is that the last spell?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"Yes," Bella said as she placed her Book of Shadows on the table.</p><p>"Does your Book have the same protective spells on it as our family book?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Yes," Bella said smiling.</p><p>"That's good. I dread to think about what the Underworld would do with all of that knowledge," Cole said.</p><p>"Oh, your apartments will grow as your family grows so we'll all have plenty of room," Bella explained.</p><p>"That's good," Leo said smiling.</p><p>"I forgot to ask, but did my future self have any more children after you?" Phoebe asked watching confused as Bella got a pained look on her face while Chris looked away from her.</p><p>"No. You cannot have any more children due to that demon spawn. His powers had caused too much damage inside your body," Bella said with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Well, at least I have one beautiful, amazing, extraordinary daughter. I'm happy I have you," Phoebe said as Cole hugged his girls close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Word Count: 1,386</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris and Bella have been in the past with their family for a week now and they could honestly say that they loved it. It felt wonderful being with their family again. Bella didn't want to actually talk about everything she has been through but she did allow her parents to read her journals because there wasn't one thing that she didn't write about. She has kept journals from the time she was six years old. It was a habit but it helped her deal with the issues that she hadn't felt comfortable talking with her family about.</p><p>Bella knew she stunned her parents with a much control she had over her powers. Bella was one of the few who could completely control their powers. Even her parents and aunts and uncles had trouble sometimes. But she wasn't surprised when her father made her continue her defense training with him and her mother. He has always been overprotective and probably always would be.</p><p>Bella had a surprise for her family. She has already asked the Angel of Destiny if it was okay to tell them about aunt Prue and uncle Andy. They were now whitelighters and they were assigned to baby Wyatt and baby Bella, and when baby Chris is born, they will watch over him also. The Elders already knew that the girls wouldn't accept anyone they didn't know or trust. The Elders also knew they owed the girls too much to not let their sister back into their lives.</p><p>"Hey. May I see you guys in the living room, please?" Bella asked after everyone had helped Piper clean up the kitchen and dining room.</p><p>"What is it, sweetie?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"Well, there will be two Whitelighters orbing in soon because they are little Wyatt's and little Bella's guardians. You will be shocked because you know them quite well," Bella said biting her bottom lip. It was a habit whenever she got nervous.</p><p>"Who are they?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Aunt Prue and uncle Andy," she said smiling.</p><p>"Then why couldn't we see them before?" Piper asked as her sisters were too stunned to say anything.</p><p>"Because you needed to come to terms with their deaths and you needed to bond with aunt Paige as your sister," Chris explained.</p><p>"Will she be living with us?" Paige asked.</p><p>"They both will. The Cleaners has already changed the mortal world's memories so it will seem like they were in a coma. Uncle Andy will be pulling double duty so he can watch over little Wyatt and keep the suspicions off you when you show up at crime scenes. Aunt Prue will still have her job at 415 Magazine but she'll mostly be watching over baby Bella. And don't worry about the Power of Three. Aunt Prue will have both her witch powers and her whitelighter powers but it will not affect you as the power of three. Aunt Prue's time as a Charmed One is over," Bella explained.</p><p>"I understand," Phoebe said just as her sister and the man she viewed as her brother orbed into the room.</p><p>"Oh, it is a pleasure to see you again," Prue said hugging her little sisters.</p><p>"Prue," they said crying as they hugged their sister again after a little over two years.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," she said before hugging her newest little sister. She had given her mother and grandmother hell when she found out about Paige. She had been so angry with them because she didn't grow up with her baby sister.</p><p>"I've heard so much about you. It's wonderful finally getting to meet you," Paige said.</p><p>"Same to you little sister. But you need to stop thinking I was a super witch. I had the same difficulties as you are having with your powers. I am no better than you or anyone else," Prue explained kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Um, can I hug my aunt now?" Bella said laughing. She didn't tell anyone that aunt Prue had been killed again in the future just by a Darklighter. She has missed her.</p><p>"Hello young one," Prue said taking her niece into her arms. It took about ten minutes before Bella let her go as she had been very close to her favorite aunt.</p><p>"Don't go against your instincts. You are right to assume a good being turned Wyatt just don't turn your back on the evil aspect," Prue whispered in her niece's ear before letting her go.</p><p>"I won't," Bella promised. She added another floor inside the manor for her aunt and uncle so they could also have their own space.</p><p>As they never got rid of anything that had belonged to Prue, all they did was go to storage and take everything out of it. They never had the heart to truly sell anything that had belonged to their big sister. They even had her car.</p><p>Piper and Phoebe enjoyed having their big sister back and Paige was thrilled to finally have the chance to get to know her big sister. She had longed for it for so long that it was hard to come to terms that she has finally gotten her wish. But she wouldn't change it.</p><p>Prue and Andy were happy to finally be back with their family. They had even accepted Cole because they could tell if they tried anything against his relationship with Phoebe, that Bella would lose her temper faster than they could say evil. Bella definitely had Prue's temper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Word Count: 937</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella and Chris wanted to hunt down demons for information but they also understood that there needed to be days when they just had downtime with their family. They grew up knowing that family always came first before a demon vanquishing. Bella understood that better than either Wyatt or Chris but she still wanted to do what she was destined to. She wasn't like her aunt Piper at all. She was of the belief that their responsibility to the balance between good and evil came first before anything else.</p><p>Anyway, Bella wanted to get down to training her astral self to fight with and without her powers, with her father so she was hoping he had the day off to train her. She wanted to perfect her abilities just in case what happened to Prue at Piper's wedding. She didn't want her powers gaining a life of their own. Also, Bella inherited both Prue's and her father's temper and that wouldn't be good combined with her powers.</p><p>Before she left her bedroom that morning, Bella put her hair up in a high braided ponytail and dressed in her black and blue workout clothes.</p><p>"Daddy, do you have the day off from work, today?" she asked when she entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Yes. Why? What's wrong?" he asked worried that something was wrong with his princess. He hasn't yet noticed that she was dressed to work out for the day.</p><p>"It's nothing like that. I was just wondering if you'll help me train my astral self to fight and how to use my powers. Of course, aunt Prue will have to help in that regard since she had the same issues. I never got around to training my astral self to fight," she explained.</p><p>"Of course I'll help. But why didn't you get around to training your astral self in the future?" he asked.</p><p>"We made plans to do just that but before we could, you were killed. Then I was just too messed up emotionally to do much training," she explained biting her lip. Even though his death wasn't going to happen like that, it was still painful to think of a world without him. Her father was her hero.</p><p>"Princess, you can't think about that when we're training or you'll get hurt. We're going to stop that future from happening," he said as he walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms.</p><p>"I know," she said breathing in his scent. It has always calmed her.</p><p>"After breakfast, we'll go down to the basement and train," he said as he pulled out a chair for her.</p><p>After eating a big breakfast, Bella, Prue, and Cole headed down into the basement. Before they starting training, Bella conjured up a bar with water and energy bars so they wouldn't pass out during training. She also conjured up training mats so they wouldn't get hurt falling towards the floor. They decided that Bella and Cole would train for a while before Prue would jump in to help.</p><p>They started circling each other; testing…Bella was waiting for him to make the first move and then he did it, he tried to kick her but she jumped backward; he kept coming at her, but she flicked backward until she was close to the wall, he thought he got her, but she ran and walked up the wall and flipped in the air, when she was just above him she took his shoulders and took him with her, he landed on the ground with a grunt and she grinned while Prue laughed at Cole.</p><p>Bella had almost forgotten how much fun she had when training with her father.</p><p>Prue soon joined in, waving her hand, throwing a dagger towards Bella watching in surprise as her niece sensed it, and turned just in time to catch it before it could hurt her. Soon, both Bella's and Prue's astral selves joined in when Cole summoned two more daggers and threw them at both forms of his daughter, which they used their telekinesis and conjuring powers turning them around on both Prue and Cole.</p><p>Her father then started to advance on her throwing everything he could at her, fireballs and energy balls which he was proud to notice she vanished alternating her shimmering and levitation powers. But when she looked at him, he was really close, about to attack her so she waved her hand and threw him away from her. It was kind of hard to separate every power that fast, but she managed.</p><p>She took a deep breath and appeared behind him. He was about to say something when she threw him three lower-level fireballs quickly. He dodged two but one hit him and he flinched a little. Prue came to help him but Bella sent her flying again. Prue looked at all the weapons that were at her feet and flicked her hands, throwing them telekinetically towards Bella.</p><p>Bella was both stunned and happy that her aunt stopping holding back. Bella used her empathy to channel her aunts' powers, throwing everything back at her all the while fighting her father, dodging and ducking to avoid his punches and he was doing the same. She knew if she attacked him with some of the powers she inherited from him again he would use it against her, so she tried to do it old school, hand-to-hand. Bella was using her firepower simultaneously, all the while hoping they didn't notice her astral self was again out fighting. One thing she could do was not allow someone to sense or see her astral self.</p><p>When Prue was counteracting her firepower, two other people surprised them with their presence. Both Chris and Phoebe joined in and start helping with their powers, training Bella and causing it to go one longer, teaching her endurance. Chris used his orbing and electrokinesis, while Phoebe was using martial arts and her levitation as Bella was using three of her powers, cloning, deflection, and conjuration. Bella was hoping they didn't notice three more versions of herself joining the fight.</p><p>Phoebe jumped into the fight between her daughter and husband. Bella was fighting against the both of them and was getting tired and worn out so she sent them flying in different directions; they didn't anticipate her doing that so they couldn't get out of the way fast enough.</p><p>"Wow! You are a quick study," Prue said as they all sat down.</p><p>"Did any of you notice me using my cloning ability?" she asked.</p><p>"I didn't until the very end. I forgot that you could block people from sensing your clones," Chris said laughing.</p><p>"It is not easy. It takes a lot of energy and concentration," she said stretching and drinking her water.</p><p>"How many times a week do you want to train?" her father asked.</p><p>"Two days," she said smiling.</p><p>"I can take one day, while your mother and aunts take the other," he said thinking about his work schedule.</p><p>"That's fine as long as I get time with each of you," she said firmly.</p><p>"That won't be a problem," her mother and aunt promised as they all went upstairs for dinner. They had been training for over six hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Word Count: 1,237</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final Word Count: 1,001</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>